Once Upon a Dream (Viper, Cherry Blossom version)
What the three princesses didn't realize was that Cherry Blossom was still slithering through the forest, still carrying a basket in her mouth. As she strolled through the wilderness, she admired it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her underbelly. Then, she began to sing beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. A bluebird had just finished bathing itself when it heard the amazing singing. It wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Cherry Blossom, a friend to the forest animals. She had came back to the forest. The bluebird flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then more bluebirds came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. One of the bluebirds sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her tail. She gave the bluebird a kiss on the head and let it fly off. After a while, the bluebirds began to wake up the other forest animals. Two went to a hollowed log and woke up three turtles, six rabbits, and three chipmunks. Two others woke up a a squirrel. The squirrel saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up an owl. The squirrel pushed the owl out of his home and off the tree. The owl opened his wings to land softly in Cherry Blossom's coils as she and the owl sang together. Then, the moose leapt down to her majestically and he, the owl, and Cherry Blossom all sang together. Then all of the forest animals followed Cherry Blossom as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, a bird was strolling through the woods riding on a great white shark. The bird has black and white feathers. And his eyes were the perfect color of yellow. He was dressed in a conical Asian hat and blue trousers. His name was Master Crane, the young prince, and he was now 19 years old of age. The great white shark was a 17-year-old one with black and white skin and green eyes. His name was Lenny. He agreed to take care of Crane and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Lenny, Crane heard Cherry Blossom's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Crane could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Lenny noticed Crane stopping and stopped as well. "What is it, Crane?" he asked. "Do you hear that, Lenny? Beautiful!" said Crane. "Eh, I don't hear anything. Let's just go." said Lenny. Crane only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Crane stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Crane. "Uh-uh! We're not going on some wild goose chase! Now come on!" said Lenny. "Oh, come on!" said Crane. "Not a chance!" said Lenny. Then an idea popped in Crane's mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Lenny with a sly smile. "Would you do it for extra sushi?" asked Crane with a sly look. Lenny stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Crane began to smile more. He knew that the great white shark would do anything for extra sushi. It worked everytime. "And a few...sardines?" asked Crane with a sly look. Then Lenny smiled with more interest. "Well, alright." said Lenny, smiling. "Hup, boy!" said Crane, as he and Lenny raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Lenny was huffing and puffing as he ran as fast as his fins and tail could carry him. In a small clearing, Crane stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. "Next time,... I should... slow down... a bit" said Lenny, trying to catch his breath. "Shhh!" shushed Crane, as he tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Lenny started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Lenny listened to where it was. "It's that way!" said Lenny, as he ran off, carrying Crane on his back. "Good hearing, Lenny!" said Crane. As Lenny swam into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Crane crashed into the same big tree branch that Lenny avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Crane, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Lenny heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the bird lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. "You alright, Crane?" asked Lenny. Then he removed the wet hat from Crane's head as the bird glared at him. That was when Lenny realized what he did and noticed his mistake. "Oops. I was supposed to warn you that a tree branch was there, wasn't I?" asked Lenny sheepishly. Crane just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Lenny. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No sardines!" said Crane. Back with Cherry Blossom, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. The same moose and his mate were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by the forest animals, Cherry Blossom began to sing. Cherry Blossom: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someoneTo sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. Several forest animals followed Cherry Blossom as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King Li Shang's castle and Cherry Blossom a.k.a. Princess Viper's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the adopted daughter of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Cherry Blossom: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, Cherry Blossom deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a child?" Then she slithered away, leaving the forest animals confused about what she meant. The owl flew up in front of her. "Who?" he asked. Cherry Blossom replied to the owl's question. "Why, Aunt Minnie, Aunt Alice, and Aunt Wendy. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw all of the forest animals surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then the forest animals became excited by what she said. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Cherry Blossom, telling her story. The forest animals then became more excited as she told the story. One of the bluebirds chirped, and Cherry Blossom smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." The forest animals got more excited. "And then..." said Cherry Blossom. The forest animals got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Cherry Blossom sadly said, "...I wake up". Then all of the forest animals sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Cherry Blossom. Then a squirrel noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet trousers and a hat, that belong to Prince Crane, himself were hung on a tree to dry. The squirrel grabbed an acorn and tossed it to the owl. It bonked on his head, bounced off, and bonked on two frogs. A squirrel grabs another acorn and threw it at the chipmunk's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to the owl besides the chipmunk because it walked over to them. The squirrel motioned them to look to where it saw them. The owl then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they flew off to it along with two rabbits. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Crane began to talk. "You know, Lenny. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that beautiful blonde-haired girl, Alice, the goddess of music. But she hadn't been seen for seventeen years ..." said Crane. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw the forest animals running off with the hat and trousers. "Crane! Look!" said Lenny and pointed to where they are. Crane saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Crane when he watched his clothes being taken. Then the owl dressed in Crane's hat and trousers approached Cherry Blossom, acting all royal and magnificent. While Cherry Blossom hummed tune, the owl whistled to her. The female snake saw the owl dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only an owl in clothing, but it was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Cherry Blossom. Then she slithered up to it and it held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Cherry Blossom: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Crane and Lenny approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Crane was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful snake that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and Lenny looked at each other and back at Cherry Blossom dancing and singing. Cherry Blossom: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Cherry Blossom danced, hummed, and turned around, Crane tackled the disguised forest animals quietly from behind and placed himself in its place instead. But Cherry Blossom still couldn't see him and sang once more. Cherry Blossom: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Crane joined her in her singing. Both: The way you did Cherry Blossom immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, but Crane kept continuing. Crane: Once upon a dream Cherry Blossom looked to see the forest animals dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and the owl hooted dreamily. Cherry Blossom turned around and saw Crane, surprising her. "Oh!" said Cherry Blossom. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Crane. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Crane. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Cherry Blossom. "A stranger?" asked Crane. "Mm-hmm." said Cherry Blossom. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Crane. "We..we have?" asked Cherry Blossom. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Crane with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Crane: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Cherry Blossom couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the bird. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's wing/tail and stood on their legs/lower body, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked/slithered over to the clearing where King Li Shang's castle was on the horizon. Crane placed his wing around Cherry Blossom as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the bird spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Crane. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Cherry Blossom. The forest animals were eager to hear Cherry Blossom's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Cherry Blossom. And she slithered off, leaving the forest animals in shock that Cherry Blossom did not tell Crane her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Crane, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Cherry Blossom. "Never?" asked a confused Crane. "Well, maybe someday." said Cherry Blossom. "When, tomorrow?" asked Crane. "Oh no, this evening." said Cherry Blossom. "Where?" asked Crane. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Cherry Blossom. So sadly, Crane watched the female snake as she slithered off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Viper herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Songs